brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Boone
Fire Marshall''' Boone is a firefighter that works for New York City Fire Department (FDNY). Throughout the Series Season One In [[Sal's Pizza|Sal's Pizza]], Fire Marshall Boone is first introduced at a crime scene where Jake and Charles are investigating a possible arson case. When Boone arrives, it is obvious that he has interacted with the detectives before and that he and Jake have somewhat of a rivalry. He refuses to grant Jake and Charles access to the the crime scene. When Jake returns to try to sneak onto the crime scene, Boone is cleverly hiding and waiting for him. Jake tries to convince Boone to consider other suspects in the case, but the two soon engage in a physical altercation that escalates to a full-on NYPD versus FDNY brawl. Holt arrives at the fire department to apologize for Jake's actions. While there, Boone suggests that he fire Jake for starting a fight and overstepping his jurisdiction. It is soon revealed that the reason Jake is so obsessed with the case, is because the pizza place involved in the arson holds special memories involving Jake and his absent father. This revelation causes Boone to burst into tears, noting the similarities to his relationship with his own father. Boone agrees to solve the case with the help of the detectives and the group participate in a hug. On better terms, Boone provides Jake and Charles with information on the case and even suggests they use the fire pole to exit the building, much to Jake's delight. The solidarity doesn't last long. When they discover who the perp is, Jake and Boone argue over who gets to arrest him. The two are soon at war again. Boone fills one of Jake's desk drawers with shaving cream, while Jake and Boyle put a pool of pizza sauce at the base of Boone's fire pole. [[Operation: Broken Feather|Operation: Broken Feather]] opens with a football game between the Nine-Nine and the FDNY. Jake and Boone spend much of the game trying to intimidate each other. When it is clear that the detectives' strategy is just to allow Terry to score all the touchdowns, Boone begins to complain. Jake promises that he will make the next touchdown, but only does so while being carried down the field in Terry's arms. Personality Boone isn't the most competent fireman, once using a lighted match to distinguish whether a liquid was water or gasoline. He and Jake have a rivalry and often engage in petty arguments and pranks. Boone seems to be very sensitive, bursting into tears when he discovers that both he and Jake were abandoned by their fathers at a young age. Trivia * His name is a play on the fact that he is a Fire Marshall and that Marshall Boone is an executive producer on the show. Quotes '''Boone: (scoffing) Gasoline!? I'm pretty sure that's water. Only one way to tell. (throws lit match into puddle, which ignites) Peralta: There were more ways to tell!Sal's Pizza Notes Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes